


My Angel Lives In Shades Of Blue

by puddingcastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overprotective Castiel, Pet Names, lana del rey - Freeform, slight hair pulling, this sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/puddingcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a song fic but is inspired by Lana Del Rey's 'Shades Of Cool'. Castiel catches reader singing and dancing to Lana Del Rey and finally decides to come clean about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel Lives In Shades Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be taking supernatural requests! No personals but I do reader insert and any kind of stuff you want! Leave your opinion! Thanks xx

It was a tough hunt, it was supposed to be a salt and burn but I totally fucked up the research. We were in the car and I was being yelled at by Dean, " You could've gotten us all killed! Learn how to do your research right!" I was in the backseat, trying to fight off tears, Dean had never been this angry with me. Castiel was looking at me with sorry filled eyes, "Dean it was not Y/N's fault. We all assumed it was a ghost not a pack of vampires." I looked at Cas and smiled at him, he was such a lovely angel. I'm not gonna lie I had a crush on him; he chose such a hot vessel. Those beautiful blue eyes that seemed as though they could stare  into your very soul. They probably could him being an Angel of the Lord and all. And dear god his hair, it always looked like total sex hair and how I wish I could rake my fingers through it and pull on it. He had such a beautiful body , I had see it in an unfortunate case. He had just been attacked by angels and came to my room in middle of night asking for help.  Cas was always there for me; he was my best friend and me being the idiot I am, I fell in love with him.

We got back into the bunker and I went straight to my room. I knew what would help me, some tunes. I plugged my phone into my dock and started playing a song that reminded me of Cas. My baby lives in shades of blue; blue eyes and jazz and attitude. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and started swaying around the room, letting the music control my movement. I was halfway through the song when I felt someone watching me, I pulled my knife and turned around to have my wrist caught by someone's hand. "Fuck Cas you can't just sneak up on people like that!" "I am sorry Y/N. I did not mean to disturb you, I wanted to see if you were okay." I put the knife back on my desk, "Yeah Cas im fine. Thanks for checking up on me." I sat on my bed and turned down my music a bit, not wanting to be rude to him. He sat next to me and awkwardly wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Well as your best friend aren't I supposed to take care of you?" I looked up at him and smiled at him again, "I'm a big girl Cas. I can take care of myself but thank you for caring." Cas just nodded and removed his arm. "Is something wrong Cas?" He fidgeted with his fingers and coat, "There is something I've been meaning to tell you. I went to Dean about my feelings for you. When I am around you my hands become sweaty and my heart rate accelerates. I get nervous around you but I'm not scared of you. He said it was called Love and that I should tell you. I have very powerful feelings for you and I am afraid I can't control them anymore." My jaw had fallen to the floor; I was in pure shock. Castiel likes me back. No wait he LOVES me. Gosh you idiot say something back, "I- Geez Cas, I.." "Y/N I understand if you do not feel the same." Ugh stop stumbling and say something! "No Cas! I feel the same like I really do. Im just in shock that you feel the same." He smiled and nodded again. The silence became so awkward, I cleared my throat," Come on lets dance." I stood up and held my hand out to him, "But Y/N I don't know how to dance." "Then I'll teach you my dear angel." He blushed and stood awkwardly, fiddling with his sleeves. I slid my hands around his waist and he got the message and wrapped his arms around me. I simply started swaying again to the sound of 'Without You'.  
After two or three songs, I got the guts to look up at Cas who was looking right at me as well. "Y/N may I try something?" Fuck, I nodded and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Holy shit, if only I could record that on video. He brushed his knuckles across my cheek bone and moved his other hand down to my waist. I leaned into his touch as he leaned in closer to me. Next thing I knew his full soft were pressed against mine and he started to slowly kiss. I moved my hand into his hair and finally did only what I dreamed of; I raked my fingers through it and gently pulled. "Y/N", he grunted out which sent arousal straight to my core. "Do you want me as much as I want you Castiel?" He moaned at my words and grabbed me throwing me onto my bed, "Fuck yes I do." He kissed me again but rougher and shoving his tongue into my mouth. I pushed of his blazer and trenchcoat, why does he hide such a glorious body under all these clothes? He grabbed my shirt and tore it from my body, leaving opened mouth kisses on my neck. Every touch kept sending waves of pleasure and I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. He turned me into a complete whimpering mess. I unhooked my bra in need of more contact," Fucking hell Y/N. You're so beautiful." He loosened his tie and the action made me whimper; his long, slender fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. I never thought I'd be turned on by the most simplest actions. I pulled him back into me and kissed him passionatly, rubbing him through his jeans. He rested his forehead on mine and was breathing heavily, "If you keep doing that kitten I'm gonna cum in my pants and I wanna cum in you." "Mmmphhh Cas baby I need you to touch me." He growled and pulled my hair back slightly," Its Castiel. I wanna hear my full name fall from those pretty little lips of yours when I make you cum." He kissed me once again and started trailing down my body, leaving marks and growling the word 'mine' out. He put my panties to the side and moaned as he rubbed a finger through my folds," You're so wet. So perfect for me baby but I gotta make sure you're nice and wet for my big cock okay?" He finally pulled my panties off and I opened my thighs nice and wide for him. He placed kisses and left marks on the inside of my thighs, brushing his rough stubble against my soft skin. He blew air against my heated core, "Castiel I need you. Make me cum angel." With a lick of his lips and dove right in, finding my clit automatically. I grabbed his hair pulling him deeper into me as he licked and sucked my clit into his mouth. I whimpered and let out soft little moans, then he placed two fingers into me, curling them into a 'come hither' motion. He kept sucking on my clit and soon enough he has three fingers in me, stretching me out for his big cock. "OhgodohgodCastielimgonnacomeangelyesyesyesye-", he pulled away and put his fingers on my lips. I opened my lips and sucked his fingers, making sure to make eye contact with him and swirl my tongue around each finger. I had never seen such a sexier thing in my life; his eyes were lust-blown, his hair was sexed up from my fingers and his chest was glistening with a bit of sweat. Without hesitation, I pulled him back into me and kissed him with all I could give him. He laced his fingers through mine and lifted himself on his other arm as he filled me up inch by glorious inch. When he bottomed out, we both sigh in fulfillment; I had never ever felt to complete and full in my life. He slowly began to thrust and I couldn't hold it back, I let out more moans and whimpers. "Baby you take my cock so well. You are so tight, I love the way your pussy feels around me so hot and tight just for me." "Yes, yes Castiel all for you my angel. I'm forever yours. Yes angel yes!" He unlaced his fingers with mine and brought it to rub tight circles on my clit, bringing me closer to the edge. "I'm gonna make you scream my name so that Dean and Sam both know who you belong to. You're mine!" "Yes Castiel! Yes! FUCKIMCOMING! UGH! CASTIEL!" My pussy clenched around him and he came with a grunt and shout of my name. He rested his forehead on mine and tried to steady his breathing," I love you Y/N." He pulled out and layer next to me wrapping his arms around me and I said it back, " I love you my angel."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your opinion! xx :)


End file.
